Suzuka
by Diamond-Wind
Summary: Suzuka is put up as a bounty. Everyone is after her. What did she do. Enjoy!


StarWind and Hawkling Interprises was a quiet place right now. It was night time, and mostly everyone was asleep. Well, whoever was home anyways. The only people who were home were Jim, Melfina, and Aisha, and the two girls were asleep leaving Jim up alone. He didn't mind it though because it was quiet, and gave him a chance to work and not be distrubed.  
  
Gene was probably out partying and drinking. He tended to do that alot, and not come home until around five in the morning. I don't think he knew how he affected people, or made them worry. Melfina sometimes waited up for him... well until recently when Aisha had a long talk with her, and told her that she shouldn't wait up for him, because she'd probably fall asleep on the couch, and that the couch wasn't a comforable place to sleep. Leave it to Aisha to say that.  
  
Suzuka, who somehow disappeared a lot of the time was once again out. If she returned, then it was mostly in the night because she worked at dusk(sunset).  
  
Jim Hawkling was currently on his computer figuring out finanices for StarWind and Hawkling Interprises when he heard someone in the kitchen. He paused his furious typing, and looked in the kitchen, and he saw Melfina.  
  
Melfina noticed him, and said in a quiet voice,"Sorry Jim, did I disturb you?"  
  
"No, I was going to take a break anyway," he said, and went into the kitchen where she was sitting at the table. Melfina handed him a soda when he sat down.  
  
"Gene is out again," she said, and looked down at the soda.  
  
"Melfina," he said, and took a sip of his soda,"Genes a jerk, he'll never come home if it was up to him."  
  
"Maybe your-," she stopped mid-sentence, and looked into the livingroom.  
  
"What is it Mel," Jim questioned.  
  
"Someones at the door," she said, and went to answer it.  
  
She opened the door, and saw a drenched Suzuka.  
  
"Evening Suzuka," she greeted, and let her in.  
  
In a low voice she said, "Wheres Gene?" She was shivering, and soaked to the bone.  
  
"Heres not here," she said, "I'll get you some dry clothes." With that she went upstairs to retrieve some clothes.  
  
Aisha sleepily came down the stairs rubbing her right eye with a yawn. She saw Suzuka and questioned,"Why were you in the rain."  
  
Suzuka looked at Aisha a minute, then busied herself with untieing her hair.  
  
Melfina came back downstairs, and handed Suzuka the clothes, and towel, and Suzuka desented up the stairs to change.  
  
"Aisha you just get up," she questioned.  
  
"I was on my way to the bathroom when I saw Suzu," she asnwered.  
  
"Oh, well I'm going back to bed. Goodnight Aisha, Jim," she said, and walked upstairs.  
  
"Night',"they both said to her decending form.  
  
A few moments later Suzuka came back downstairs in a pair of fluffy pink pants, and a black tang-top. Only, the tang-top was a little short, and showed some of her stomach. "And she said this is the only thing that would fit me," she said.  
  
"Well you are tall," Aisha said. "I'll brush your hair."  
  
"Whatever," she said, and sat down on the couch. If Gene didn't come home soon, then she'd probably fall asleep.  
  
Aisha came back with a hair brush, and standing behind the couch she put her long hair off of it, and began to brush it.  
  
"What were you doing in the rain," Aisha questioned again.  
  
Over the time they were together they formed a friendship, and are able to talk.  
  
Even thought Suzuka, 'The Great Assasin', wouldn't admit it, she liked getting her hair brushed.  
  
So now she told her about what she was doing, except, she left out the part she wanted to talk to Gene about.  
  
Jim came into the room. "I'm going to bed, or hey Suzuka."  
  
"Goodnight Jim," she said.  
  
"Night," he answered, and went upstairs.  
  
After Aisha finished brushing her hair she put it in one long braid, then went off to bed.  
  
So now Suzuka sat alone in their livingroom. What could Gene being doing right now, at this hour, Suzuka thought. She was on the verge of sleep if he didn't show up soon.  
  
Suzuka considered this place home. It was a place where people cared about her. Wasn't that home?  
  
Waiting for a hour, and half she started to drift-off to sleep, and finally not waiting anymore she layed down, and went to sleep. She didn't even get a blanket to cover herslef with.  
  
The sound of a key being put in a lock was heard thirty minutes later, and incame Gene Starwind. He walked into the house, and closed the door.  
  
Having great senses, and being alert for fighting for years, Suzuka heard him, and woke up instantly.  
  
"Gene," she called out to him before he even stepped onto the staircase.  
  
Gene looked into the livingroom, and saw Suzuka. "Oh hello Suzuka," he greeted, and walked over to her.  
  
"Gene what is this," she said, and handed him a piece of paper.  
  
A/N: What do you think it is? Well find out next time. 


End file.
